The invention relates to a method for ultrasound welding as well as a structure module, which contains components welded to each other, particularly a motor vehicle door module.
Different ultrasound welding methods are known from the state of the art. Generally, electrical oscillations generated by an ultrasound generator are converted into mechanical oscillations of the same frequency and transmitted to a workpiece via a welding tool, a so-called sonotrode. Through the effect of the ultrasound, the form parts to be welded are plasticized at the joint surfaces and welded to each other by application of pressure. As an example, plastic components made of ABS, PMMA, PC, PS, and SAM can be welded to each other. It also is possible to produce welding connections by means of ultrasound welding between plastics and other materials such as metals.
Different sonotrode forms for ultrasound welding are known from the state of the art, for example, from DE 20 2005 003 067 U1, DE 299 23 223 U1, DE 298 23 967 U1, DE 298 13 964 U1, DE 203 14 781 U1, DE 200 02 555 U1, and DE 198 54 013 C2.
It is also possible to produce watertight assemblies by means of ultrasound welding. As an example, DE 199 34 596 A1 shows a connector with watertight construction produced by ultrasound welding, and DE 103 49 240 A1 shows a watertight sealing arrangement of a sheathed cable that is also ultrasound welded.
Compared with this, the task on which this invention is based is to create an improved method for ultrasound welding of components, as well as a structure module that contains components welded to each other, particularly a motor vehicle door module.